


sunflower

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [4]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, it's serious crack, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: so—brett's spiderman. eddy should probably be more shocked about that, but he's mostly just concerned.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> _→ ig request: brett as spiderman based on art by @soseji___
> 
> title from _sunflower_ by post malone & swae lee.
> 
>   
**[ crossposted from wattpad; published 9/9/2019 ] **

• • •

so. brett's spiderman. 

eddy should probably be more shocked about that, but he's mostly just concerned. not only is the other man an internet personality—they're actually _youtubers_ now, believe it or not—but brett is still keeping his long practice hours _daily_. surely there's a limit to how much weight he can place on his shoulders without compromising his personal needs?

"nah. well, i don't really get that tired anymore," the shorter man had replied the last time eddy had broached the topic at hand, "with the whole radioactive-spider-powers thing, so i'm fine. thanks for worrying, though." 

_yeah, right._ says the man with the perpetual dark circles under his eyes nowadays, but eddy's not really in any position to complain, not when twoset is thriving more than ever and the city's peace and order is more or less well-established. of the two of them, brett is the meticulous, orderly one, so it only makes sense that he'd be able to balance his life as brett yang and his alter ego as spiderman.

so yeah, eddy's got no complaints, really. it's just—he gets lonely, sometimes, when brett disappears for days on end on whatever mission for the good of the public he's got going. doesn't matter. _just gotta suck it up, buttercup._

and that other thing about worrying way too much because he's fucking in love with spiderman? yeah, well, that doesn't really matter either. there are bigger things at stake here.

• • •

it's kinda weird: he never would have thought the only person who personally knows spiderman would get caught in an actual crime scene where the aforementioned superhero's somehow _late_, but life's funny like that.

eddy crouches behind the aisle, wincing as gunfire rings out against the walls, glass shattering as bullets fly overhead. "_shit, shit, shit,_" he mumbles under his breath, pressing his body closer to the metal counter like he's trying to meld himself to the thing.

any second now. spiderman's coming any second now—

"hey!" eddy's head snaps towards the gun-toting store thief, genuine fear crawling up his throat. "the hell you doin' over here, huh?"the masked man points the firearm at him, and wait, _no, no, _he hasn't told brett yet that he— 

a hole in the ceiling bursts open, plaster raining down like hail, like judgment. a blur of superhero-red-suit slams into the man about to shoot eddy down, and then that's it: the tables have turned. spiderman has come. 

it might just be eddy's adrenaline-fueled imagination, but brett seems to be hitting the thieves far more violently than the usual manner he does from the news broadcasts. but who knows, really?

eddy's legs give out under him, and he ends up sprawled on the floor, back propped up against the aisle shelves as brett takes care of business. it's—inappropriately hot, watching his friend kicking ass and taking names in a tight-fitting spandex suit, so eddy's just going to _stop thinking now, thank you_.

the dust clears, and spiderman emerges victorious. one of the employees emerges from her hiding place behind the cash register, shaking with obvious relief as she dials the police. without a word, brett ties up the thieves and salutes the bystander civilians. out of the blue, he then turns to pick up a surprised eddy in his arms, ignoring his friend's squawk as they disappear, web-slinging into the night.

• • •

brett lets him down in a deserted alley. eddy doesn't quite kiss the ground the second his feet make contact with earth, but it's a very near thing.

"i honestly don't understand why you couldn't go on space mountain but can somehow stomach _that_," he grumbles for a second, but then the other man doesn't respond, so eddy turns, and there's the rustle of fabric, and then—

_there you are_.

at the sight of his friend's upside-down smirking face unraveled behind the mask, his damned glasses still on for some reason, eddy can't quite help himself. "brett," he murmurs, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "hey. nice to see you again, bro." _god_, it's been way too long. maybe that's what loosens his lips just enough for the next words to slip through, unplanned. "i missed you so bad."

the second he realizes what he's just said, eddy slaps a hand over his mouth. brett's face is unreadable, and then he wordlessly motions for the other to come closer.

"why, what—" eddy's question is cut off when brett takes him by the wrist, tugs him forward, their lips lining up just right even with the other participant hanging upside-down from a fire escape, and then—

oh. _oh._

the kiss tastes of desperation, of relief, of whatever the word _finally_ tastes like. _god_, eddy could do this forever, he really could.

spiderman pulls away first, and eddy can't help the helpless moan that stirs in his throat. "sorry, sorry," brett pants against the other man's jawline, words still tinged with traces of fear. "i was so scared—i thought i was gonna lose you before i got to—before i—sorry, i shouldn't have done it, i'm really sor—"

whatever apologies brett's still got for him doesn't matter. chest full and heart pounding, eddy leans forward and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him.


End file.
